Closet Case
by ImmortalExile
Summary: Well... Um- This is awkward... This event takes place in Heavenly Host. Just a fluffy one-shot with ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ and bacon! Hope you enjoy! Third Story! *BROFIST*


Closet Case

One Shot

How's it going, guys! Welcome to my THIRD story &amp; first one shot! Hope you enjoy!

*Huggles bacon*

Koala? ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

* * *

Ayumi was panting heavily, as she ran for her life, with her eyes closed shut and watery. Behind her was Yoshiki following closely; he looked back as the black mist was approaching them quickly.

Sh*t...

As Ayumi continued running, she tripped on a small crack on the floor, making her let out a whimper.

"Shinozaki!" Yoshiki dashed towards her and luckily got her in time. He saw Shinozaki was out of breath and tears were rolling down her face. Ayumi's breathing hitched, as Yoshiki suddenly propped her on his shoulder, "Kishinuma-kun!?" She squeaked, surprised. She's so light...

Yoshiki's face became a little pink, but ignored it and continued running, "We need to hide!" He panted, while carrying Ayumi.

A few seconds later, he noticed a closet. Yes!

Yoshiki hurriedly opened the closet and pulled them both inside, shutting it tight. Once they were inside, he let out a deep sigh and heard Ayumi was recovering her breath.

Yoshiki frowned as he saw her whimper, tears falling from her eyes, the sight slightly breaking his heart. Their heartbeats were audible and laboured. It was really cramped here and we're being squeezed together in the tiny space - well, what would you expect? We're in a closet...

Wait-

...

Yoshiki turned beet red.

Ayumi noticed my tense form, "Kishinuma-kun, are you okay?" She quietly asked.

He showed a grin, "Y-yeah..." He replied, "A-anyway, s-sorry for... suddenly carrying you..."

"It's alright..." Ayumi's face had a hint of pink, but was unnoticeable, "Thanks..."

Ayumi felt uncomfortable in her position. Why is it so small...? When she moved her head, her nose accidentally bumped with Yoshiki's, making their hearts beat faster.

Gahh... So clooossee...

His face turned 50 shades of red. Thank god, it was dark...

...

Well-uh... This is awkward...

Ayumi could still sense the presence of the black mist wandering around. "When will it go away..." She mumbled to herself. This situation seemed to be too awkward for her. You know - being pressed up against a boy, you don't like... Too bad it wasn't Mochida... Ayumi felt Yoshiki's heartbeat. It was steady and... Soothing?

She looked up to see him; his eyes were closed and his breathing was even. I... Guess he isn't so bad... He felt really warm and his breath touching her neck made her somewhat relaxed and comfortable-

"Uh... I think were safe now." Yoshiki whispered, snapping Ayumi from her daze, "Let's g-"

She tugged his shirt, making him stop, "No." She interrupted, and moved against him, "Let's stay here a little longer..."

Yoshiki blushed and slowly nodded.

What am I doing!? Ayumi mentally face-palmed, heat rushing to her face.

The awkward silence continued on.

* * *

Ayumi found herself drifting off, slowly into a peaceful slumber. She snuggled against him, sharing the warmth.

Yoshiki's heartbeat quickened as he held in his breath. Holy shiiiitt... He was so close to Ayumi - not to mention she was also asleep! Her scent was the only thing he could smell, as her hair tickled his skin. That was already enough to make his heart race.

Ayumi let out a sound in her sleep and wrapped her arms around Yoshiki.

Yoshiki is now officially a tomato!

Waaaaaa...

His heart was threatening to jump out any moment, yet he can't wake her up; she must be really tired...

Yoshiki started sweating bullets, as Ayumi nuzzled her nose on his neck. She was on top of him, cuddling and sleeping peacefully, while on the other hand, Yoshiki was about to explode.

How the hell did this happen...!?

He could hear her snore quietly, that it might not be snoring - kinda like soft squeaking. Yoshiki gasped, as Ayumi moved against him again, creating an awkward position.

She looks so adorable-

He shook his head, trying not to wake her up. Tch... She'll think I'm taking advantage of her...

"Mochida-kun..." Her voice mumbled, still asleep. Yoshiki stared at her, a slight frown stuck to his face.

She likes Satoshi anyway... He sighed.

"U-uhm... Shinozaki...?" He gulped, gently poking her cheeks.

Ayumi just tightened her arms around him, making him flushed.

"G-gah...! S-Shinozaki...!?" Yoshiki stuttered, his arms away from her, blushing hard.

Ayumi moaned, slowly opening an eye.

"Hmm...? Kishinuma-ku-" She then noticed the awkward position they were in, and heat flooded her face. She let go, "I-I'm sorry! I-I-"

"O-oi! S-Shinozaki, stop moving will'ya!?"

From outside, the closet was rattling as the two clamoured inside.

"A-ah!"

"Woah!"

They fell out, Ayumi landing on Yoshiki-

Their lips touching...

Yoshiki grunted, his back aching from the sudden fall, but got interrupted by whatever was happening. Ayumi had her eyes wide, as she froze at the moment.

...

Yoshiki was the first one to move (reluctantly), and stood up with his arm behind his neck. Shit... Ayumi stood up as well, touching her lips, spacing out.

Silence.

Then on spur of moment, her hand swiftly slapped his cheek and gritted her teeth, "You no-good delinquent! I hate you! I really wish Mochida was here instead of you!"

Yoshiki staggered back, each insult breaking him apart. A hiss of pain was felt on his cheek, as a warm trail of liquid ran down. Blood...

He looked away, the pain lingering. Sh*t... I messed up... "S-sorry... I- guess I'll go..." Yoshiki sighed.

"Um- Kishinu-" Just as Ayumi was about to stop him, she was interrupted by his last words...

'I'm sorry, I'm not Satoshi...'

With that, he already disappeared.

The frozen breeze of the haunted school blew against her skin, as emotions washed over her. What... Was that supposed to mean...? For some reason, she felt so empty... But why...?

Ayumi slumped against the dark corner, her forehead resting on her knees. That jerk... That was when she realised tears were falling from her eyes...

"Kishinuma-kun..."

* * *

Tch...

Yoshiki crashed his knuckles to the solid wall, enough to make it bleed. I'm such an idiot...

How does she think I feel...

What am I kidding... It's my fault anyway... I just stole her first kiss...

He could still feel the boiling trail of crimson blood. It hurts... He placed his hand on his cheek, the red staining his palm.

Being hit hurts...

But being slapped is worse...

Yoshiki let his hand run through his bleached hair.

His chest ached whenever he saw her shed a single tear, but now seemed to be the moment to leave her... For a moment... A small smile tugged at his lips. I'll leave my loved one to decide for herself...

Yoshiki sighed, his eyes cold and dull.

"I really am a delinquent..."

* * *

Why am I like this...? Tears fell uncontrollably from her eyes, her throat threatened to let out a strangled sob. I don't need him... Ayumi sniffed. What's so good about him anyway...?

Her heart was aching, painfully.

Weird... How her first kiss was stolen by a delinquent... But...

It was strange as if... It was right...

"Kishinuma-kun..." Her voice whimpered out, weakly.

Shut up voice...

Ayumi cowered in the darkness. I... Don't want to be alone...

"Kishinuma-kun..." She sobbed, unexpectedly.

Why am I calling him...? He's not good for anything anyway...

"Kishinuma-kun..." She repeated, her voice shaky and feeble. Her face was hidden by her folded arms, crying.

W-why...

The warmth and the confidence I had faded away... Now that I think about it... It was 'his' presence that gave me them...

Y-Yoshiki...

All of a sudden, she could feel some weight on her head, as someone ruffled her hair. A familiar sigh could be heard.

"Hey." A recognisable voice called. Ayumi perked up.

A familiar figure was leaning against the wall, beside her; his platinum eyes staring into the distance, his arms were folded... That was when the warmth I needed returned...

Kishinuma-kun!

He closed his eyes with a sigh.

Then smiled.

Ayumi pounced on Yoshiki, sending him to drop on the floor, wrapping her arm around him and buried her head on his chest, sobbing, "I'm sorry- I'm sorry- I'm sorry! P-please forgive me!" She cried, gripping his shirt.

"S-Shinozaki! It's al-"

*Snooooooorrrt*

...

Yoshiki let out a sigh with a smile, "You ruined my favourite shirt..." He whined, dramatically.

This is weird... Ayumi felt a weird feeling erupting inside her, causing her heart to rise and brighten up. The feeling she used to have near Mochida... But fifty times stronger.

What's this feeling...?

A muffled giggle escaped from Ayumi's mouth, as her face was still pressed against his chest, "I'm... Sorry..."

He returned the tight embrace by wrapping his own arms around her and rested his chin on her hair, "I already forgave you..." Ayumi buried herself closer to him, as if she's afraid he'd disappear again.

No need for words. Silence was all they needed to enjoy the warmth.

"Kishinuma-kun?" Ayumi's soft voice broke through the comfortable silence.

"Hm?" Yoshiki answered with a hum.

"Why do you intend to protect me so much?" She asked.

He just sat there, with Ayumi still hugging him, "Umm..." He turned red. Crap, what should I say...

"Well?"

"Because... We're friends?" Ayumi gave him a little head-butt, causing him to chuckle.

"No, I have a feeling it's something more than that." She listened to his heartbeats.

"Fine..." He sighed, "Since you saved me from the asshole-of-a-teacher in the gym..."

Ayumi looked up at him, "You still remember it?"

"Pfft, of course. That was the first time we met-"

Ayumi poked him at the sides.

"O-Ow!"

"I think it's more than that..." She continued glaring at him in the embrace.

"T-that hurts..." Yoshiki pouted.

"Just tell me... Please..." She pleaded, while tightening the hug, making him blush.

There's no stopping her, isn't there...?

Yoshiki took a breath in.

Well... YOLO.

"Iloveyou..." He mumbled.

"Hm?" Ayumi tilted her head sideways.

Yoshiki exhaled, "I love you..."

Ayumi widened her eyes.

"-And I know you like Satoshi and I hope this doesn't effect our relationship in a bad way. I guess it's better if we stay as friends, I'm alright with that; I just hope this doesn't get awkward between us or you won't be my friend anymore. I loved you so much... It hurts..."

He noticed her shocked state that somehow giving him a heart-break, "I'll probably be going now-"

"Stay." She finally said. Ayumi hugged him harder to prevent him from going away, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Huh?" Yoshiki looked at her in confusion, a blush appearing. Her head was against his chest and her hands were gripping him tightly.

"Please... Stay..." She whimpered. No... I don't want you to disappear again...

"Shinozak-" Suddenly he could feel something soft press against his lips. He stared in surprise. Shinozaki's KISSING him! Yoshiki turned red and kissed back. Butterflies erupted everywhere, as fireworks exploded with each stroke. Yoshiki snaked an arm around her waist, making her blush deeply. Fire sparked inside them as their tongues brushed. Ayumi hanged her arms around her neck, deepening the kiss, his moan making her blush harder. Their tongues danced in unison, the erotic feeling in a frenzy.

This felt right...

Heat and warmth emanating from them... Rhythm of heartbeats synchronised... Sparks activated with each contact...

Ayumi accidentally let out a whimper as they pulled apart, panting, causing Yoshiki to grin. She shoved him playfully, blushing. "S-shut up..."

She pecked him on the lips, "I love you too, Yoshiki-kun."

His eyes brightened up, as he heard those words. Ayumi...

Abruptly, she snuggled up to him, lying down on his lap.

"Ayumi...?" He said, but noticed she was snoring softly.

Yoshiki smirked and pressed his lips against her forehead. She's really exhausted... He pulled Ayumi onto a piggy-back, and stood up.

She smiled and buried her head on the crooked of his neck.

"Yoshiki..." She mumbled happily, her eyes closed and her breathing calm.

Yoshiki carried the sleeping Ayumi through the halls of Heavenly Host.

Don't worry Ayumi... We'll get out of here together...

"I'll protect you... No matter what..."

* * *

Yosh! Hope you enjoyed reading! Plus don't worry, I'll create the chapters for 'Lone Destiny' and 'Chibi Chaos', soon.

Here have some bacon - *Fluffy Bacon*

Reviews &amp; BACON!

Pece out! Brofist!

Boop.

...

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ


End file.
